


Choice

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 086. Scelte</a></p><p>La notizia gli giunse mentre guardava le braccia del ciliegio che si trovava nel cortile su cui affacciavano le sue stanze: erano in fiore quando Seishiro era partito, e ricordava, come se l’avesse ancora davanti, che, mentre l’uomo camminava verso la parte l’uscita del tempio di Nishiogen, dove i suoi uomini si stavano radunando, un petalo era volteggiato sulla sua spalla e vi si era posato; Sakurazuka si era fermato un istante e l’aveva tolto con un colpetto delle dita e poi aveva ripreso a camminare, voltando appena il capo per rivolgergli un sorriso.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©); SPOILER per la fanfic di Haruka, poiché questa storia si colloca cronologicamente dopo la conclusione di "Diario di un segreto"! Subaru può risultare leggermente OOC per motivi di aderenza alla sua caratterizzazione nella fanfiction di Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

La notizia gli giunse mentre guardava le braccia del ciliegio che si trovava nel cortile su cui affacciavano le sue stanze: erano in fiore quando Seishiro era partito, e ricordava, come se l’avesse ancora davanti, che, mentre l’uomo camminava verso l’uscita del tempio di Nishiogen, dove i suoi uomini si stavano radunando, un petalo era volteggiato sulla sua spalla e vi si era posato; Sakurazuka si era fermato un istante e l’aveva tolto con un colpetto delle dita e poi aveva ripreso a camminare, voltando appena il capo per rivolgergli un sorriso.  
Guardava le foglie nuove, di un verde tenero e fresco, spuntare su quelle braccia scure, e si chiese che aspetto avrebbero avuto al ritorno del suo amante.  
La voce del suo servitore lo distolse da quelle riflessioni malinconiche: lo shoji si aprì e l’uomo, con un profondo inchino, gli porse una lettera; Subaru ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel vedervi apposto il sigillo della Shinsengumi, ma un orrido presentimento gli mozzò il fiato quando ebbe srotolato la pergamena e, prima ancora di leggerne il contenuto, notò che la grafia non apparteneva a Seishiro, ma a Yuto Kigai.

~ * ~

 _Giustiziato_.  
Continuava a sentire quella parola rimbalzare come un’eco intollerabile nella sua mente. C’erano state volte nelle quali aveva pensato che sarebbe potuto giungere un momento simile e si era sempre detto che sarebbe certamente impazzito dal dolore.  
E invece nulla, non sentiva niente; era come intontito, come se avesse la febbre alta o la testa sott’acqua: tutto gli giungeva ovattato, come a rallentatore, come se non stesse accadendo a lui. Si sentì tirare timidamente una manica e si volse, guardando il suo servitore senza quasi riconoscerlo: aveva un’espressione spaventata e gli porgeva un involto, parlandogli lentamente, come ad un bimbo o ad un pazzo, spiegando che, insieme alla missiva, era giunto anche quello. Subaru tese la mano, riconoscendo il cordone che usava per legare i capelli stretto attorno ad un largo fazzoletto scuro.  
Lo svolse con mani tremanti e gli cadde in grembo il wakizashi di Seishiro: in quel momento, quella parola orribile che continuava ad aleggiare nelle sue orecchie, come se avesse udito Kigai stesso pronunciarla, divenne un rombo, e lui sembrò finalmente capirne il significato. __  
Giustiziato.  
Seishiro era morto.  
Prese delicatamente il wakizashi e non provò neppure ad illudersi, a dirsi che c’era un errore: ecco lì il ramo di ciliegio che percorreva il fodero, ecco lo stemma della Shinsengumi e della famiglia Sakurazuka sull’elsa, ecco lì, caduto proprio davanti alle sue ginocchia, il cordone rosso ed oro che il suo compagno prendeva con sé quando partiva per un qualunque viaggio; Subaru lo sapeva e, la notte prima di ogni partenza, lo usava per legare i capelli. Gli sembrava di avere ancora davanti agli occhi il giorno della partenza del suo amante: era ancora a letto, la stanza era immersa nella penombra e il mondo, le battaglie, le separazioni sembravano irreali come sogni; come ogni volta, Seishiro gli si era seduto accanto, con solo lo yukata da notte addosso e, delicatamente, gli aveva sciolto i capelli, avvolgendosi il cordone attorno al polso. Ricordava di aver sorriso e di essersi sollevato su un gomito per baciarlo.  
E ora Seishiro non c’era più.  
Gli sembrava troppo incredibile che, ora, non ci fosse più il suo corpo da toccare, che non avrebbe più ascoltato la sua voce, che non sarebbe più stato sfiorato dalle sue mani, che no, non ci sarebbe stato più tempo per parlare, per stare insieme, per fare l’amore, per bisticciare, per ridere di qualche sciocchezza la sera al buio, distesi nello stesso letto.  
Il loro tempo era scaduto, per sempre: niente più “domani”, “al mio ritorno”, “più tardi”, “la prossima volta”; era finito.  
E Seishiro non c’era più, da nessuna parte del mondo.  
Qualcosa premeva, nella sua gola, premeva per esplodere, ma, anche aprendo la bocca, non gli sfuggì che un esile singulto.  
Allontanò il servitore terrorizzato con un gesto della mano e si guardò attorno disperato, sentendo estraneo ogni singolo oggetto di quella stanze dove abitava da ormai tre anni, dove ogni notte accoglieva Seishiro, dove tante volte era rimasto ad attenderne il ritorno. Provò ad alzarsi, ma le ginocchia lo sorressero a stento, e ricadde suitatami; provò di nuovo ed entrò nella stanza da letto di Seishiro: l’aveva fatto tante volte durante le sue precedenti assenze, nel corso degli anni, e gli parve assurdo che, quella volta, lui non avrebbe più fatto ritorno. Mai più.

~ * ~

 _Ne avevamo parlato una volta, ricordi?_  
Mi dicesti che, se tu fossi morto, sarei dovuto tornare presso la mia famiglia: fu allora che ti confessai che mi avevano ripudiato per la mia scelta di vivere con te, come tuo wakashi. Che paura, se ci ripenso: avevo diciannove anni, ero senza una casa, senza una famiglia e senza un soldo, pronto a finire in una kagema non appena ti fosse passato il capriccio di avermi. E invece tutto è filato liscio per sei anni, nei quali l’unica cosa che mi è mancata è stata la tua presenza, quando partivi per una battaglia.  
Dei, quanto mi sembra stupido adesso aver perso tanto tempo in quel modo! Ma gli occhi ti brillavano in una tale maniera, quando parlavi delle tue idee contrarie alla politica esterofila imperiale, che ancora non riesco a rimproverarti le tue scelte.  
So che ti arrabbieresti per ciò che sto per fare, ma il pensiero che tu non possa più fermarmi acuisce semplicemente il desiderio di smettere di stare così male.  
Chissà perché Kigai-san mi ha inviato il tuo wakizashi… Di certo, non perché pensava che me ne sarei servito per togliermi la vita: in questi sei anni sono riuscito ad attirarmi il disprezzo suo e di Monou-san semplicemente esistendo, e lo so anche se tu non me l’hai mai detto; temevi che potesse ferirmi? Non mi sarebbe importato così come non mi sono curato degli insulti gettatimi addosso dalla mia famiglia.  
Perché avevo fatto una scelta: essere tuo e stare con te finché gli dei me l’avessero concesso, qualunque fosse stato il prezzo da pagare.  
Ho scelto di amarti e perdere tutto, così come ora scelgo di perdere me stesso, l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta, per seguirti.  
Perché, in fondo, ho già smesso di vivere nel momento in cui tu hai chiuso gli occhi.


End file.
